


Self Care, ‘Hotel Avengers’, &A Return To Medbay

by M_E_Carter



Series: Agent Of Resistance [18]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'Grant& Maggie', Aunt Peggy Carter, Coney Island Date?, Gen, Lyrics matter, Manipulative Nick Fury, Multiverse visitors, Online Romance, Other, Overworked Peggy Carter, Peg doesn't snog on the first date, Peg loves music, Peggy doesn't like doctors, Protective Tony Stark, Tony outmaneuvered, What's up with Peggy's bloodwork?, Women's Health, mixtapes, self-care, snarky ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: Peg gets nagged by Tony and her resistance recruit 'Grant' about self-care, Steve lets slip a mention of his previous connection to the Avengers when chatting with his Resistance contact 'Maggie', Dr Cho has a chat with Peg about women's health, Fury has a proposition for Tony.Also, APRIL is a snarkbot😂
Relationships: Aunt Peg& Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Agent Of Resistance [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341
Kudos: 2





	Self Care, ‘Hotel Avengers’, &A Return To Medbay

#  **[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03172017 0700hrs]**

**Loc: Office of Agent Carter, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Tony: <enters Peg’s office, finds her lounged back, asleep in her chair at the desk, sets down a smoothie, speaks softly trying not to wake her> _APRIL, does she do this a lot?_**

**APRIL: _What exactly are you referring to by ‘this’ Tony?_**

**Tony: _Work herself to the point of falling asleep in her office instead of her quarters?_**

**APRIL:** _**These are her quarters as well as her workspace. With the influx of new visitors from the portal**_ ** _aberrations, Boss decided to relinquish her quarters to make room for others. She said it made no sense for her to be taking up an extra room when she spends most of her time in here working._ **

**Tony: <hangs his head, shaking it in annoyance, muttering> _She always was a workaholic, some things never change._ <examines the room, a couch, a small closet/cabinet, a microwave and coffee pot on a small table, and a fake potted plant the only furnishings besides the desk and chair, he looks closer around the room, a wadded up blanket sitting on the floor between the end of the couch and the closet is the only sign of a personal effect> _I know she won’t be here forever, but this is no way to live._ <reaches over, gently shaking her good shoulder> _Burning the candle at both ends like usual?_**

**Peggy: <jumps up startled, her good hand immediately reaches for the gun holster she has taped to the underside of the desk, Tony jumps back, hands in front of him defensively, Peg blinks, the sleep clearing from her eyes, realizing who it is as her hand touches the gun, glares at him, reaching for the smoothie on the desk instead> _You might have knocked before entering, Anthony._**

**Tony: <relaxes, lowers his hands, folding his arms and scowling at her> _Do you ever leave this room?_**

**Peggy: <still waking, irate and defensive> _I leave here quite often! However, there’s always so much to keep up on, that I thought it best to give up my quarters to one of the other visitors. I keep rather odd hours at times, and I prefer to be close to the action. It just makes sense._**

**Tony: <still scowling> _So what DO you do to relax? Assemble firearms?_**

**Peggy: <at a loss> _I ah, well, I watch the news._ **

**Tony: <shakes his head> _That’s work. Doesn’t count._**

**Peggy: _I was going to the workout room here until,_ <holds up arm still in sling> _and with Maria still in Medbay, I haven’t had anyone to go out and explore the city with._**

**Tony: <saddened for a moment> _You really haven’t had time to make many friends have you?_**

**Peggy: <sighs, thinking of the friends she left back in her own time> _It’s not wise for me to make too many attachments in this time period. I have you and Maria. There’s also a recruit I chat with quite often, Grant. He’s been sending me music playlists that I quite enjoy._**

**Tony: <burst out laughing> _You’ve got some guy sending you mixtapes?_**

**Peggy: <still blinking the sleep from her eyes> _I’m sorry, I don’t understand, what is a mixtape?_**

**Tony: <still chuckling, waves a hand> _Nevermind. Should I be concerned about this Grant guy and his intentions towards my dear Auntie?_**

**Peggy: <blushes, smiling> _It’s nothing like that. He’s become a good friend, someone I enjoy talking to. Oh, and the music he’s been sending me is fantastic! Such variety! Have you ever heard of the Beach Boys, the Beatles, or perhaps the Rolling Stones?_**

**Tony: <his whole face squints as he laughs more> _Yeah, I think I may have heard a song or two from them. Remind me to introduce you to Black Sabbath, AC/DC, and Queen sometime._**

**Peggy: <nods, intrigued, filing the names away for later, drinking deeply from the smoothie in her hand> _So, Anthony, what exactly brings you here besides dropping off one another one of these wonderful smoothies?_**

**Tony: _Actually Fury asked me to swing in, said he wanted to talk to me about how I could help the Resistance more. No details, cryptic as usual, but since I can’t stand the thought of Don the Con treating the country like another one of his bankrupt companies, I’m here. Just thought I’d check in on you on the way to his office._ <teases> _Didn’t expect to find you sleeping on the job._ <thinks for a moment> _Maybe you should move into the Avengers Mansion. It’s not like I don’t have plenty of room. You wouldn’t be alone, staring at the same four walls working yourself to death. <Peg tries to interrupt> And APRIL goes wherever you go, so it’s not like you won’t be able to keep up to the minute with everything going on._**

**APRIL: _Tony is right about taking care of yourself, Boss. I’m interfaced with all your devices, so I’m wherever you need me. We did just send out a reminder post to the teams about Self Care. Currently, you are setting a poor example for your recruits._ **

**Peggy: <scowls, growling> _NOT HELPING APRIL._ <sighs, hanging her head, looks back up> _I suppose it’s something to think about. Though I’m not even sure Nick would allow it. Give me a bit of time to mull the idea over, will you?_**

**Tony: <nods, heading for the door> _I’ll mention it to Fury after I find out what he wanted to talk to me about. Don’t work too hard, ok, Aunt Peg?_**

**Peggy: _Very well, after I catch up on my messages and news reports, perhaps I’ll relax and chat with Grant for a bit._**

**Tony: <eyebrows raised> _Just, don’t do anything I’d do._**

**Peggy: <smirks> _APRIL? How long would it take for you to compile a list of things Anthony would do?_**

**APRIL: _I’d have to shut down everything else I’m currently running, but I could do it in approximately…_ <Tony interrupts>**

**Tony: _Ok, ok, fine. You know what I mean. I thought you were on MY side APRIL!_ <heads out the door>**

**Peggy: <takes another sip from the smoothie, rises from her chair, stretching> _Alright APRIL, pull up the screens. What do we have on the agenda today?_ <nine holographic screens appear scrolling news, e-mails and messages.**

**APRIL: _Monitoring events in South Korea while VP is there. Teams are currently building on the energy from the Tax March two days ago. We’re still investigating the riot in Berkeley from that day. Celebrity endorsements are rolling in for the Ossoff campaign. Also, you have a reminder set for a medical visit with Dr Cho. She has sent reminders every day for the past week. In addition to checking on your injuries, you’re apparently overdue for a general physical as well as up to date immunizations for this time period._**

**Peggy: <rolls her eyes> _Pin the last item in a corner and we’ll get back to it._**

**APRIL: _Boss, you’ve said that every day for the past week. Health care is part of self-care._**

**Peggy: <huffs> _BOLLOCKS! FINE! Send a reply that I will be down to Medbay in two hours. Perhaps I’ll be able to get this damnable sling off if I let her stab me with her beastly needles._**

**APRIL: _Sent. I’ll set an alarm. Lastly, there’s another message from Stars &Stripes._**

**Peggy: _Well why didn’t you mention that first off?!_**

**APRIL: _Because the last time you messaged him you blew him off with a short note saying you were busy catching up on missed work and you would contact him soon._**

**Peggy: <frowns> _I was rather dodgy, wasn’t I?_**

**APRIL: _You weren’t lying. Other than breaks to eat and go to the locker rooms to shower, you’ve been filling most of your waking hours with work since I was activated. I didn’t volunteer that information to Tony but based on your current rate, you will push yourself into an unhealthy state of exhaustion in approximately 8.7 days._**

**Peggy: <sarcastically> _Well then, it sounds like I still have plenty of time to get some work done before I collapse. Pull up the message from Grant._**

**< THIS MESSAGE SENT 2 HOURS AGO>**

**Steve: _Hi Maggie, I know you’ve been busy, there’s always a lot going on. How’s the arm? Got the memo you sent about Self Care, hope you’re taking your own advice. I’ll be around if you have time to talk, also got a new batch of music to send your way. I think you’ll like this band called Queen, they’re British and really good._**

**Peggy:** **< mumbling to herself**> _Really? Et Tu, Grant?_ **typing left-handed slowly > _I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. It’s been a madhouse around here and with only one good arm, I’m a bit slower than usual. I admit I’m not the best at taking my own advice. Though I have been enjoying the music you’ve been sending. It’s about the only break I’ve been allowing myself._**

**Steve: _Hi Mags! I’ve missed you. You really should take more time for yourself. Remember- ‘There’s always someone who can help take up the slack so you can take a break.’_**

**Peggy: <mumbling still> ** _Using my own words against me? You tosser!_ **_Yes, well, there hasn’t been much opportunity to get out of the safehouse and explore the city since I was injured. I’m afraid there’s not much for me to do around here but work, sleep, and occasionally listen to music. Anthony actually just mentioned that band you spoke of when he was here earlier._ **

**Steve: _HA! I’m surprised he didn’t start playing Black Sabbath. Do you know, he has his own theme song?_**

**_Peggy_ : <shaking her head in amusement> _Somehow, that doesn’t shock me. He actually invited me to move into someplace called Avengers Mansion. Sounds rather pretentious, though I AM surprised it’s not called Stark Mansion instead._**

**Steve: _It used to be before the rest of us moved in._ <panicking after he hits send>** _Oh crap! I shouldn’t have told her that!_

**Peggy: <distracted as APRIL flashes a reminder about her appointment in an hour> _I’m afraid I don’t know much of anything about these ‘Avengers’. It’s one of those things Nick has been keeping me in the dark about._ **

**Steve: < backpedalling> _Ah, well if Nick thinks it’s something you shouldn’t know about….._ <thinking to himself>** _then it’s probably something she should, but she still doesn’t know who I am, and I’m afraid to find out how she’ll react._

**_Peggy:_ Bloody hell Grant, since when do you defend Nick’s penchant for secrets?**

**Steve: _I’m not saying I’m a fan, but, there ARE times when he has a legit reason to keep things under wraps._**

**Peggy: <trying not to be miffed> _And I suppose then that’s all you’re going to say about it?_ <glaring at the screen> **_I’ll find out one way or another_.

**Steve: _On this one, yeah, I’m afraid so Maggie. Why does Tony want you to move into the Mansion anyway?_**

**Peggy: _He found out that I’ve been living in my office for the last week. The safe house wasn’t designed for long term living, and there are quite a few new faces here with no place to stay. So I gave up my quarters. Anthony found me asleep at my desk and had quite the conniption over it._**

**Steve: _Really Mags? You’re still recovering from your injuries and you move into your office? Jeez, woman! I swear, if I were there, I’d drag you out of that office, and MAKE you have a good time!_**

**Peggy: <takes his words the wrong way, still glaring at the screen> _THAT almost sounded like a threat, Grant. Just HOW exactly do you think you’re going to force me to have a ‘good time’?_**

**Steve: <blushes, realizing her interpretation of his statement> _Sorry, no, What I meant was I’d like to get you away from all the work and stress. Walk through the park, feed the birds, maybe get some ice cream. Go out to Coney Island. Take you to a movie or a concert if that’s more your speed. I just don’t like the idea of you all cooped up in that office._**

**Peggy: <sighs, finally relenting> _Perhaps everyone is right. Staring at the same four walls day in and day out seems to be making me extra cranky and defensive. To think that a month ago I was chomping at the bit to get out of here to explore and start fieldwork. Now I’ve gotten myself so wrapped up in things, I can barely bring myself to leave the office long enough for a shower._**

**Steve: <groans, shakes his head>** _She’ll work herself to death at this rate **> **_ **_Maggie, Promise me, you’ll take a break to relax and do something fun tonight._ **

**Peggy: <suddenly feeling defiant and flirty, trying to lighten the mood>** __ **_And if I don’t?_ **

**Steve: <shakes his head laughing>** _I never know what to expect from her_ **. _Then I’ll come home early, take you to Coney Island, feed you tons of junk food, and we’ll ride the Cyclone until you puke or I get arrested for sneaking back into the country before the Accords are lifted._**

**Peggy: <grinning> _Well, I’d hate to have our first date ruined by either illness or incarceration._**

**Steve: <eyes widen, smiles> _First date? I kinda like the sound of that._ **

**Peggy: _Well don’t get too cocky Soldier, I don’t snog on the first date._**

**Steve: <blushes> _Oh, no, no, nothing like that. I wasn’t expecting to make out or anything, I’m just looking forward to spending time with you._**

**< An alarm buzzes in Peg’s office>**

**APRIL:** _**Boss, you’re supposed to be in Medbay in five minutes.** _

**Peggy:** _**Damnit APRIL! Must I?** _

**APRIL: _The Doctor cleared this time in her schedule just to make room for you._**

**Peggy: _Drat it all! Fine._**

Peg: **< Turns back to computer> _Grant, I’m so sorry to cut our conversation short, I have an appointment in Medbay. I promise I WILL try to take some time to relax tonight. Even if it’s just to put on some of the music you’ve sent me and curl up with a book. Enjoy the rest of the day, and I’ll talk to you again soon._**

**Steve: _Hope the Doctor’s appointment goes well, let me know. Kicking back with a book sounds like a good idea, I might just do the same tonight. I’ll send you some more music soon. Have a good day Maggie._**

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03172017 0800hrs]**

**Loc: Office of Nick Fury, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Tony: <walks into Nick’s office, stands over the desk> _You know Peg’s sleeping in her office?_**

**Fury: <lean back in his chair, points over to his couch, a pillow sitting atop a neatly folded blanket> _She’s not the only one._**

**Tony: _That’s no way for anyone to live, even you. She’s still recovering from that last mission. She needs a space of her own. I want her to move into the mansion._**

**Fury: <smirks, eyebrow raised> _Funny you should suggest that. You’ve got quite a bit of room there just going to waste._**

**Tony: <realizing he’s right where Nick wants him, hangs his head> _You want me to open a Resistance halfway house for your ragtag band of strays._**

**Fury: <sits up, elbows on the desk, hands folded> _Actually, it’s a bit more complex than that. I’ve got more and more of the ‘out of towners’ showing up every day. I’ve got my hands full and then some._**

**Tony: _How many are we talking about?_**

**Fury: _There are a couple hundred of them, scattered amongst the helicarrier, various SHIELD safe houses and bases around the world. We’re approaching max capacity and severely understaffed._**

**Tony: _How can the Resistance be understaffed if you have so many newbies joining every day?_**

**Fury: <points at Tony> _That’s where you come in. I need leaders. People who know this world, know the political landscape, know enough about enhanced and otherworldly beings, and can focus our people where we need them. Much as I hate to admit it, you’re at the top of a shortlist of people who fit that bill._**

**Tony: <hesitant> _You want me to take a bunch of newbies and whip them into new Avengers?_**

**Fury: _A month ago you were practically chomping at the bit to be more involved. You even volunteered to take charge of a group._**

**Tony: _Yeah, well a month ago, I didn’t have both Pepper and Aunt Peg back in my life. I promised Pepper I’d find a better balance_.**

**Fury: _Considering how important their involvement was in the last mission, do you really think either of them would let you use them as an excuse?_**

**Tony: <sighs, rolling his eyes and nodding in agreement> _They’d kick my ass clear to DC if they heard. Still, let me talk it over with Pepper, it’s her home too._**

**Fury: <nods, grinning like a man who’s already won> _That’s fair, just let me know when she says yes._**

**Tony: <points accusingly at Nick> _You’ve already talked to her about it, haven’t you?_**

**Fury: <flips a hand palm up, shrugs, tilts his head> _It wasn’t my idea, to begin with. But it’s a good one. So, are you in?_**

**Tony: <thinks hard, realizing he can’t stay on the sidelines> _This is bigger than any one person can fight. I’m in. Aunt Peg moves in with the rest of them?_**

**Fury: _That’s her call, but I won’t stop her_**.

**Tony: _What about the rest of the Avengers? This is an all hands on deck situation._**

**Fury: _Well, the ones who aren’t already with you are still in hiding._**

**Tony: <hangs his head>** _**The Accords.** _

**Fury: <nods> _We’re trying to get them rescinded, but General Ross has been a thorn in our sides on that particular subject._**

**Tony: _He’s been hounding me about Pepper ever since she got her suit. Figures old Wonderdolt would get in the way. Of course, you know how to find them all though._**

**Fury: <stands, walking toward a side door, stops> _When the time is right, they’ll all find their way home. And I do mean ALL. Am I gonna have to keep you and Rogers separated on the playground?_**

**Tony: _I thought you were more concerned with keeping him separated from Aunt Peg._**

**Fury: _Oh, I have every intention of keeping Cap so busy out in the field that those two lovebirds won’t have a chance to connect, but I need to know you two won’t start a slap-fight in the middle of a mission._**

**Tony: <takes a deep breath> _The fate of the nation, hell the entire world is at stake here. I think Steve and I can play nice. I’ll just point him at the nazis and turn him loose like Hulk._**

**Fury: <genuinely laughs> _Cap, SMASH_**

**Tony: <tears of laughter rolling down his face> _Shit. I’m gonna have to remember to watch my language._**

**Fury: <grins, then turns serious again>** _**You’ll have time to clean up your potty mouth, like I said, Ross is still stonewalling us. In the meanwhile, you should probably tidy up the mansion,** _

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03172017 1000hrs]**

**Loc: Medbay, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Peggy: <sits on edge of the bioscan table, a pair of earbuds plugged into her watch, swaying to the music, softly singing offkey to herself> _“If you should ever leave me. Though life would still go on, believe me. The world could show nothing to me. So what good would…”_ <Dr Cho enters, startling Peg, takes out the earbuds, blushing> _Oh, I’m sorry, I was just trying to relax with some music._**

**Dr Cho: <nods noncommittally> _Music had been proven to be beneficial to mental health._ <pulls a small cylinder from the pocket of her smock>**

**Peggy: <visibly uncomfortable> _Shall I disrobe, then?_**

**Dr Cho: <presses the cylinder against her arm, Peggy feels a slight prick as a faint quick hiss can be heard>** _**That will be unnecessary. I’ve just administered your updated immunizations. With exposure to both a 21st-century environment as well as entities that have passed through various portals, your previous immunizations were insufficient protection. It’s actually impressive that you haven’t contracted anything during your time here so far.** _

**Peggy: <looks at her arm, and then back at the cylinder>** _**Just one shot? In the arm? Had I realized it would be so quick and easy, I might not have ignored your messages so long.** _

**Dr Cho: <pockets the cylinder, motions for Peg to lie down, pressing a button as the scanner arm of the bed extends, hovering over Peg, it slides slowly from her head to toes, and back again>**

**Peggy: <looks up at Dr Cho, scowls, rolling her eyes>** _**Not all are as efficient and professional as you are Doctor. The last doctor I saw was a sodding plonker, who tried to insist that I needed an internal exam. For a gunshot wound. To my shoulder. I still had one good arm and quickly dissuaded him of that notion.** _

**Dr Cho: <cocks head, eyes wide, growls** _ **>**_ **_It’s behaviour like that that taints the entire profession! I’m glad to hear you put him in his place, but I do understand your discomfort with doctors now._** **< motions for Peg to sit back up>**

 **Peggy: <rises, returns to sitting on the edge of the table, eyes still rolling>** _**Indeed. The last time I was injured, I had a nurse friend patch me up instead. Much better bedside manner.** _

**Dr Cho:** _**What was the nature of that injury?** _

**Peggy: <lifts her shirt, exposing a scar on the lower side of her abdomen and a matching one on her lower back>** _**I had a rather unfortunate fall that resulted in being impaled on a piece of rebar.** _

**Dr Cho: <scans the scar site>** _**Bypassed all internal organs. The healing pattern of the scar tissue indicates the wounds re-opened at some point. This leads to two possible conclusions. Either your nurse friend was not as capable as you say, or, you were unwilling to follow medical orders and refused to refrain from hazardous activities. Based on your service and medical records, the second conclusion likely more accurate.** _

**Peggy: <avoids making eye contact, making excuses>** _**It was the middle of an investigation. A brilliant but mad Hollywood starlet was trying to open a dimensional rift that would have destroyed the planet. I couldn’t very well sit back drinking tea and doing cross-stitch while waiting for medical clearance.** _

**Dr Cho: <picks up her tablet, reads>** _**Yes, your files confirm that event, however, it is recommended in the future that you adhere to medical advisories regarding recuperation.** _

**Peggy: <sighs>** _**I make no promises, but I will try.** _

**Dr Cho: <resumes scanning shoulder>** _**Your dislocation IS healing at what seems to be an accelerated rate. The muscles are already returning to pre-injury condition. Even with our advanced SHIELD medical technology, an injury of this nature should require six to eight weeks to heal before physical therapy is recommended. At your current rate of recovery, you will be ready for therapy by this time next week.** _

**Peggy: <a smile brightens her face>** _**Excellent!** _ **< points at the sling in disgust>** _**This ‘thing’ is maddeningly bothersome, especially when showering, or dressing, or any number of everyday tasks!** _

**Dr Cho: <removes the sling, Peg happily stretches her arm out> _I don’t think this will be necessary any longer- provided you take it easy._ <begins to look over Peg’s scans>** _**You also register a slightly higher than human average metabolic rate. That is one possible explanation for accelerated healing.** _

**Peggy: <thoughtful, brow furrowing slightly, bits her lower lip, saying nothing**>

**Dr Cho: <looks over the datapad again> _Are you currently sexually active?_**

**Peggy: <eyes widen in shock, jaw drops, taken aback by the sudden intrusive question> _I don’t know how people in this new age behave, but that’s quite personal, don’t you think?_**

**Dr Cho: <looks up, matter of factly>** _**Despite societal inhibitions and discomfort on discussing the topic, sexual health is as important as mental, emotional and general physical well being.** _

**Peggy: <still uncomfortable>** _**Ah. Well if you must know, then, No.** _

**Dr Cho:** _**And when was the date of your last menstrual cycle?** _

**Peggy: <pauses, thinking>** _**Um, about three weeks ago if I recall. It’s not exactly a regular schedule. I had quite the uncomfortable but enlightening discussion with Maria when she had to procure items for me. The sheer volume and variety of feminine hygiene products in this day and age are overwhelming.** _ **< blushes, embarrassed> **

**Dr Cho: <continues> _Do you experience any abnormalities? Excessive flow, mid-cycle spotting?_**

**Peggy: _Ah, no, nothing of that sort. Though I do occasionally miss a monthly. Not being, ah, ‘active’ as you said, I generally take that as a gift and move on._**

**Dr Cho: _There are a number of possible non-pregnancy related explanations. Excessive weight gain or loss, intense physical training regimens as seen in some professional athletes and military, prolonged mental stresses or physical illnesses can also result in a delay or cessation of your cycle. If none of these are applicable, it may simply be a normal part of your schedule._**

**Peggy: <thoughtful, nods>** _**Well there’s certainly always an abundance of stress in my life. Even more so since I came to this time period to join the Resistance.** _

**Dr Cho: <her face betrays a faint uncharacteristic hint of irritation>** _**Indeed. This current administration and it’s blind attacks on healthcare, climate crisis and other scientific research is more than frustrating.** _ **< closes her eyes for a moment, breaths deep, opens them and resumes her questions>** _**Do you anticipate becoming** **sexually active at any time before returning to 1949?** _

**Peggy: <startled, stammers>** _**Nno! I, I’ve no time for dalliances! I’m not some shagbag flitting about for a bit of slap and tickle! Even if I DID have time, there’s no one….** _ **< trails off, thinks of Grant and blushes slightly> **

**Dr Cho: <simply stares, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised>**

**Peggy: <backpedals, still blushing>** _**Well, I mean, no one can say what the future holds. I suppose ANYTHING is possible.** _

**Dr Cho: _Then it makes sense to prepare for the possibility. If you were to become pregnant before returning to 1949, the resulting changes to the timeline would be disastrous._**

**Peggy: <realizing> _Oh Dear! I suppose I should get a new diaphragm. I presume they’re much easier to come by nowadays?_**

**Dr Cho: _Yes. While barrier methods are still effective, I recommend a chemical method._**

**Peggy: <looks at her, puzzled> ** _**Chemical you say? Not those lysol douches some of the girls I roomed with at the** _ **_Griffith would talk about?_ **

**Dr Cho: <eyes widen> _THAT was a most ineffective and hazardous false remedy. No, this current time period has multiple medical methods of birth control that are both safe and effective._**

**Peggy: <breathes a sigh of relief> _Thank goodness! Never could bring myself to try Lysol._ <shivers in disgust>**

**Dr Cho: _Due to the open-ended nature of your visit to this time, I do not recommend an IUD or Implant. While both are long term methods of control, they require a medical professional trained in their removal to end their use. There would be no one in 1949 with the skill or knowledge to perform such a procedure. However, there are a number of other shorter-term options._**

**Peggy: _Oh dear, yes I see how that could be problematic. What DO you recommend?_**

**Dr Cho: _There are quite a few different types of oral medication, taken daily at regular intervals that are quite effective._**

**Peggy: <shakes her head> _I’m rubbish with remembering medications._**

**Dr Cho: _A medicated patch that adheres to the body releasing a small dose of contraceptive absorbed through the skin and lasts for a week. A new patch is applied each week for three weeks, followed by a week without._**

**Peggy:** _** <non-committal> Interesting.** _

**Dr Cho:** _**The most logical choice for you may be a Depo shot. It is effective almost immediately and lasts for approximately twelve weeks. If you return to your time before then, it will not require a physician to cease use. If you are still here, you can simply receive another shot.** _

**Peggy: <smiles, nearly jumping off the table>** _**That’s bloody brilliant!** _

**Dr Cho: <pulls another hypospray from a different smock pocket> _Somehow with your busy schedule, I figured you would choose that option and came prepared._ <presses hypospray to her arm> _This is 99% effective at preventing pregnancy, however, it is no protection against STD’s._**

**Peggy: <confused> _STD’s?_**

**Dr Cho: <nods> _Cases and varieties of sexually transmitted diseases have risen since your time. While some are curable, and some treatable, there are some that are deadly._**

**Peggy: _Oh! Do you mean like the clap and syphilis? Prophylactics were actually quite easy to come by during the war. We were losing enough soldiers to the Nazis, we couldn’t afford to lose more to a romp in the hay._**

**Dr Cho: <almost looks surprised> _Indeed. If you become sexually active, the use of condoms is recommended. Were you to contract an STD from this time period, then return to 1949, you could cause an epidemic outbreak that medical science of that time would be unable to combat._**

**Peggy: _Epidemic?! What kind of strumpet do you take me for?!_**

**Dr Cho:** _**Some of these diseases can be bloodborne as well as**_ ** _sexually transmitted. Sexual intercourse and blood transfusions are just two of the ways they could spread._ **

**Peggy: <understanding> _Oh dear Lord, I hadn’t thought of that, you’re right. It would be disastrous. I will most certainly take precautions. That is IF I find myself becoming ah, ‘active’._**

**Dr Cho:** _**Speaking of your blood work** , **we took a sample during your initial treatment for type matching in case it was necessary.** **I’ve noticed some abnormalities. Nothing concerning, just some intriguing antibodies I don’t recognize. I was wondering if I might take an additional sample to analyze.**_

**Peggy: <stiffens, visibly uncomfortable> _Is that nec_ essary, _Doctor?_**

**Dr Cho: _No. I admit it’s more my own scientific curiosity. If you’re not comfortable with it, I understand._**

**Peggy: <shaking her head> ** _**If it’s all the same, I’m afraid I’d rather not**._

**Dr Cho: <sighs in disappointment> _Very well._ <looks down at her datapad, nodding satisfactorily> _The abrasions and bruises to your larynx also seem to be healed, you’ll be able to resume solid foods, though I’m recommending you begin with soft items._**

**Peggy: <groans> _So, no crisps then?_**

**Dr Cho: _Definitely not!_ _We can discuss dietary recommendations at your next appointment. At that time you’ll most likely be ready for physical therapy on your shoulder. I expect barring a valid emergency, you will be here at this same time in seven days._**

**Peggy: <nods sheepishly> _Yes Doctor. I’ll be here. May I return to work?_**

**Dr Cho:** _**Yes, I have other patients to attend to.** _

**Peggy: <pops the earbuds back in, a new song already in progress, softly singing offkey again as she exits>** _**“The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better. Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah”**_

**Author's Note:**

> Notes From Peg’s Desk
> 
> We all take on too much at times. Many of us are juggling jobs, families, health matters, and life in general, along with our Resisting. Never be afraid to take time for yourself. Turn off the news. Take a day away from social media. Spend a few hours doing something you find relaxing and enjoyable. Personally, writing is one of my ‘get away from the world& de-stress’ hobbies. (LMAO, Yes, I know, writing about Avengers Resisting the current administration doesn’t sound like a break from it, but you’d be surprised!) Whatever you need to do to recharge- do it!
> 
> Poor Tony! Here he thought he was going to have to argue with Fury to get me out of the Safehouse! HAHAHA! Instead, he’s going to be stuck with a bunch of those ‘out of town’ visitors from the portals! Who’s going to be joining his ‘new Avengers’ team? Well, we’ll just have to wait and see.
> 
> This last bit took some research- yes, back in the 40’s women used Lysol in an attempt to prevent pregnancy. They also used honey-soaked sponges and other very nasty, odd methods that make one cringe just reading about them! Lucky for us, there are many safe, healthy and effective options available these days!
> 
> Doctor Cho is so matter of fact about things, maybe it comes from being a scientist. She has a much better bedside manner than my last physician, but I’m still not letting her draw my blood. So glad that sling is off! Now I can really get back to work!
> 
> Next time, we’ll do what every show seems to do this time of year*- A Very Special Holiday Episode! So stay tuned! Keep Reading, Keep Resisting &make time for Self Care!  
> MEC
> 
> *Author's note: We're a bit early for the holidays, but this series was first started on my old website in the fall of 2019, and at that time it was about mid-December when this was posting.


End file.
